bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 4
Big Brother 4 is the fourth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Changes TBA Twists TBA Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Nick | | Eva | Priscilla | rowspan="12" | No Vote | | rowspan="10" | No Vote | Ziggy | Danielle | | Molly | Dylan | | Cali | | rowspan="2" |''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left" | Derphox | Reid | Eva | Priscilla | Joan | Ziggy | Danielle | Matthew | | | | | |- | align="left" | Chelsea | Reid | Eva | | | | Cali | | Molly | | Nathaniel | | | |- | align="left" | Cali | Reid | Jack | Chelsea | Ziggy | Ziggy | | Matthew | Derphox | Dylan | Nathaniel | | colspan="1" | |- | align="left" | Nathaniel | colspan="2" | | Ziggy | | Danielle | Chelsea | | Chelsea | | colspan="2" | |- | align="left" | Dylan | Nick | | Priscilla | Joan | Molly | Danielle | Matthew | Molly | | colspan="3" | |- | align="left" | Molly | Reid | Eva | Priscilla | Ziggy | | | Matthew | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left" | Matthew | colspan="2" | Priscilla | Joan | Ziggy | | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left" | Danielle | Reid | Eva | Priscilla | Ziggy | Ziggy | | colspan="6" | |- | align="left" | Ziggy | colspan="2" | Jack | | | colspan="8" |- | align="left" | Jack | Reid | | | Joan | | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Joan | | Eva | Chelsea | | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | James | Reid | Eva | Chelsea | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Priscilla | Reid | Jack | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Sora | colspan="3" | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Eva | Reid | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Bailey | colspan="2" | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Reid | | colspan="14" |- | align="left" | Tyler | | colspan="14" |- | colspan="21" |- ! Immune | colspan="3" | | colspan="2" | | colspan="8" |- ! Eliminated | | | | colspan="12" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} Note: In week 1, six players from season 1-3 returned to fight for a 2nd chance. Each week one of them would get elliminated until only three remains, those three would get to play the game as regular houseguests. In week 6, Jack recieved his third competition strike and was removed from the game. In week 7, Molly found a cursed amulet which prevented her from voting this week. Links *'Big Brother Season 4 Forum'